princessrapbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White vs Elsa
Snow White vs Elsa is the first installment of Princess Rap Battles. It features Disney princesses, Snow White and Elsa, battling each other. It was released on September 17, 2014. Cast Rappers *Whitney Avalon as Snow White *Katja Glieson as Elsa Cameos *Alice Prime as Cinderella *Briana White as Aurora *Caroline Gayle as Merida *Shawana Carter as Tiana *??? as The Evil Queen Lyrics (Snow White's lyrics are in blue, Elsa's are in light blue, Tiana's are in green, and Merida's are in orange. Lyrics where Cinderella and Aurora rap with Snow White are in normal text.) Snow White It's not lame that my aim's here to tell you the truth, I'll hit it out of the park like my name is Babe Ruth! Got a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, The fact that you can't claim the same is really a shame! I'm the original princess, you're a copy of a copy, I am porcelain and perfect, and your floppy hair is sloppy! I'm fragile but agile, rarely cross I am sweet, like a treat, you can tweet: Like a boss! Elsa Who the hell are you to step to me? An aimless airhead with a Vitamin D deficiency? You got no skills cause you're focused on your looks! And let's get to it, what was up with you and those seven shnooks? (Hi ho!) I've heard you sing, it's a high pitched chirp! You're dopey! You're grumpy! You're a bashful twerp! That squaky meek demeanor is an awful choice, I can drown you out right now with my powerful voice! vocalizes Snow White Um... You should know, that's not singing, you're just yelling! At least now I can't hear the mean lies you're telling! You could've grieved with your sister from the start, But no, you're the one who's really got a frozen heart. You were selfish and deluded when it comes down to it, Had the chance to do better, but like a porn star, you blew it! As for your powers, they're hardly legit! You built a whole castle with nowhere to sit! Does it really count as magic if when you Let it Go The only thing that moves is ice and snow? I talk to animals and it always impresses, You're just a blonde snowblower in sparkly dresses! Elsa That's right, manipulating snow, I'm the best at that game, Which means you're under my control cause that's your stupid name! And who eats an apple a stranger gives ya? (Duh!) And who needs a man to save and kiss ya? I'm savvy, strong, single, and so independent, You're the weakest role model while I am transcendent! You're a forgotten bygone! Yes, time is the cruelest, I'm the newest, the boldest, and literally the coolest! So step aside and hide, go find a cottage to clean, You're one ditzy princess, I'm a motherfucking queen! Poll Who Won? Snow White Elsa Trivia *This is the first installment of Princess Rap Battles. It is also the first to include speaking cameos, as all four cameos speak at some point in the battle. *Cinderella cameos in this battle, and would later go onto battle Belle in Cinderella vs Belle, making this the first battle to include a cameo character who would later become a title rapper. **As a sort of reverse parallel, one of the title rappers of this battle, Snow White, would later go on to cameo in Freya vs Ravenna. *This is the first and so far only battle to include a Disney Princess from a Pixar movie, Merida. *This is the first installment to include a queen.